


a sky full of stars

by lockwoodstie (PilotInTheStars)



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A Galaxy Far Far Away, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Pilots, inquisitors - Freeform, tragic backstories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotInTheStars/pseuds/lockwoodstie
Summary: UPDATE:ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. I apologize, I haven't found the motivation to continue this yet. I would like to someday but I'm just not sure when.a Force-sensitive young mana pilot with her eyes on the starsa rather intelligent mechanica young medic fleeing from her pasta disgraced squadron leadera mysterious relic collector-A Lockwood and Co. Star Wars AU.
Relationships: Anthony Lockwood & Jessica Lockwood, Lucy Carlyle & Mary Carlyle, Lucy Carlyle/Anthony Lockwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	a sky full of stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really weird AU. 
> 
> My two loves in life are Star Wars and Lockwood and Co. They were bound to merge eventually. 
> 
> This is my very, VERY self-indulgent Lockwood and Co. and Star Wars crossover. Events will tie into actual canonical events that took place in Lockwood and Co., at least to the best of my ability. 
> 
> I tried my best to keep the story fun and entertaining for someone who might not be very interested in Star Wars, but still likes Lockwood and Co. That being said, it is definitely a Star Wars story all the same. I will be including notes at the end. 
> 
> Thank you to sharknana29 for their thoughts and beta-ing on this fic. <3

_It is a dark time._

* * *

Sykes watched as the children, a young girl and a young boy ran off into the alley, ducking behind a series of crates.

“Remember the plan,” he whispered under his breath. “Remember the plan.” _And please stay hidden._

He shoved his hands in the pockets of his coat and put his head down, quickly walking down the road. Stormtroopers were everywhere, scattered like snow at the beginning of the snowstorm. It reminded him of his home planet. It had been so long since he’d been there. He turned a corner, going back to his home.

“You! Stop there.”

Sykes took a breath and clenched his fists in his pockets. He turned to face the stormtroopers.

“Can we see some identification?”

Sykes pretended to not understand.

“Identification. A curfew has been placed on Raada. You need authorization to be out this late.”

“Oh, well, you see, I was just heading back to my home from the local cantina. I was unaware of this curfew.”

_That was a lie. It had been in place for a month._

That’s what Celia and Donald had been worried about- what they had been working to get past for ages. Getting past curfew, leaving in the middle of the night, to avoid the Inquisitors in their hunt for all who were Force-sensitive. 

“I’ve been face to face with the Inquisitors,” Celia had mentioned one evening. “I don’t need those monsters to hunt my children down.”

There were two small children in that house. They had their mother’s eyes and her ability too. 

Sykes had come face to face with a few Jedi during the Clone Wars. He found them idealistic and naive. Trying to be soldiers when they were meant to keep the peace.

Celia had always been different than what he expected a Jedi to be. Though, he would expect that from someone who voluntarily left the order.

A stormtrooper walked up from behind and took his shoulders.

“We can let him off with a warning,” said one stormtrooper.

“He’s much too valuable for that." Sykes was kicked to his knees and he looked up to see the man with the yellow eyes, his face stark white, red lines dripping like blood down his cheeks. His lips were pulled back in a smile, showing sharp teeth. “I believe he should be able to provide us with some very important answers.” 

The people of the city watched as Sykes, who had lived there as long as many could remember, was dragged off by the empire. They never saw him again.

* * *

“Sykes isn’t coming back,” Jess said, purveying what had been thrown in her bag. She stood up from their hiding spot.

Anthony looked up, still sitting down. He had buried his face between his knees, trying to forget what he had seen. That man. Their house, everything they had known, in flames. _Their parents._

Tears came to his eyes, but he tried to shake them away.

“Jess, we have to wait for Sykes."

“That man will be back.” With the yellow eyes and the red lightsaber. Jess had seen a lightsaber before. Their mother had shown Jess and Anthony one evening, a few years back. She had sat down on the floor with them, taking her lightsaber from the chest it was in and holding it in her hand, considering it carefully. She turned it in her grip and pressed a button, carefully igniting it. 

Bright blue shone from the hilt as a beam was ignited. Anthony watched in wide-eyed fascination.

“I don’t care to die,” Jess said solemnly and took Anthony’s hand. Her brother reluctantly stood up and they were off into the night.

* * *

Lucy never heard what happened to her father after the Empire took him away. She wasn’t even sure she wanted to know. He was always quick to beat her and her sisters, so a shameful part of her heart couldn’t even be sad about it. But the Empire did horrible things. That’s what all of her sisters always said. 

_Keep your eyes down, do your work, and don’t do anything that could get you in trouble._

It seemed like a simple order to follow.

* * *

When Lucy was stuck on the ground, flying high in the sky seemed freeing. She wanted to be there.

Piloting always seemed appealing to Lucy. A friend had taken her out one time, had even shown her how to fly his beat-up ship. She loved it, being high above the clouds, no cares in the galaxy. The world was all below her.

That boy, the one who had shown her how to fly, eventually joined the Imperial Navy. It was quite a big deal. She didn’t care to join the Empire, she had seen firsthand on their planet how the Empire acted. Her mother told her she wasn’t to join any Rebellion or resistance that was cropping up all over the galaxy.

But Lucy didn’t care to listen in that instance.

She met a pilot for the Rebellion and he helped her get to Yavin IV, where the Rebellion was currently stationed. Mary came too. Piloting wasn’t her strong suit, but medics were always needed on base, and she knew enough of the basics to get her started.

Lucy was trained to fly in a class taught by a young general who had recently received her promotion before the Siege of Lothal.

Their first mission was a supply run, she went with a few other young pilots. She was the youngest of all of them, but there was a youthful energy about them as they all went in their flightsuits to the X-Wings in the hangar.

Something went wrong. What was supposed to be a simple supply run turned into a nightmare. The Empire was hiding on the planet they had been to, and they were attacked by a fleet of TIE Fighters. 

Lucy was the only one who made it back to Yavin IV.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and I hope to have an update soon. 
> 
> Notes:  
> \- This fic takes place in between the prequel trilogy and the original trilogy. If you were to look at it on the timeline, the official story, minus this prologue, will take place a couple months before Rogue One and A New Hope.  
> \- Gravedigger Sykes fought in the Clone Wars, a three year war that ended the Republic. He fought on the Separatist side.  
> \- The Inquisitors are a group introduced in the first season of Star Wars: Rebels. While it's traditionally thought that all the Jedi died out during Order 66, the purge that took place at the very end of the Clone Wars, there were a handful of Force-sensitive individuals out in the galaxy, such as Celia. In this 'verse, Celia left the Jedi Order before the Clone Wars. It was the Inquisitors' job to find these individuals. The Inquisitor here is the Grand Inquisitor. There's over ten of them, but the Grand Inquisitor is 10x scarier than the others, so, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> \- The Rebellion (or Alliance to Restore the Republic, if we really want to get technical) is located on a planet called Yavin IV, which is where we see the Rebellion during Rogue One and A New Hope.  
> \- The young general is my fav character. She's wonderful. Shoutout to Hera Syndulla. 
> 
> I think that's all the notes I have. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
